


Family Camping

by minicooly



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minicooly/pseuds/minicooly
Summary: Devil hunters Dante,Vergil bring young kid Nero along to camping.Short prompts grouped in one.Grammar and spelling not checked lol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Family Camping

Demon hunter setting. Nero is a young little kid here.

-

Dante and Vergil taking kid Nero to camping. Vergil drives and Dante called shotgun.  
Nero sits at the back all excited. Its Nero ‘s first time to camping.

“You think we’ll see a bear?”  
Dante laughs “I’ll feed you to one!“  
“No! YOU have more meat for a big old bear!”  
Dante makes a goofy bear impression at Nero .

“I’m positive that camp site is safe. “ Vergil shrugs and turns on the radio.  
Weather forecast is sunny for the week.  
-  
They arrived at the campsite in the woods. Nero is hype . He follows his father and uncle along the trail.  
Finds the perfect spot and sets up the tent.

“Can I help?” Nero looks at the adults busy bringing out the tools.  
“These are too heavy for you , young man. Why don’t you find some branches for the fire later?” says his uncle.  
“Roger!”  
-  
The kid collects a pile of branches .  
Smells of wet grass, chirping of birds and the warm sun make the forest lively.  
He spots a water stream not far away.  
When he’s back , the twins got everything set up.

"Nice work, place the branches over there.”  
“Dad, can we go fishing? I saw some fishy down the stream, over there.”

Dante nods at the two. “I ‘ll work up the fire. You two go ahead.”  
-  
Vergil makes some sharpened sticks for fishing.  
The pair steps into the flowing water. Like Nero said, some sizeable fish swimming around.

“Alright, hold your stick ready. Angle like this.” Vergil holds Nero’s hands from behind. Positioning for attack.  
“Let the fish swim closer. Sudden movement will scare them away.....and there!”  
They strike. Successful catch.  
Nero cheers and he’s ready to try catching one himself.  
-  
Fishing is harder than he expects. Nero pokes several times and miss.  
The fish swims further away from Nero as he keeps moving around for new target.

“Patience , Nero.“  
Vergil slowly walk to the side opposite to Nero. Standing and watching his son focusing on the shoal.

Vergil partially lets out his DT tail in the water. Stirring the water and sends the fish back to Nero’s direction.  
His son sees the chance and strike. A big one caught by the boy.

“Did you see that! Dad! Look what I’ve caught!” Nero jogs back to Vergil.  
“Good catch.I’m proud of you.” He rubs Nero’s head . ”Let’s head back to camp.”  
-  
The two returns to camp in triumph. Showing off their catch to Dante.

“Oh , Nero caught one too?”  
“By myself!” The boy smiles with chest up and hands over the fish to Dante.

“Great timing guys, I got the fire set up too. Made some burgers already if you guys are already starving.”  
Vergil looks over the fire, there are burgers grilling on Dante’s sword over the campfire.  
“We forgot to bring the grill.”  
“Typical.”

It still taste good though. The three enjoy the burgers when waiting for the fish to cook.  
-  
The sun goes down. The woods getting dark.  
The trio having their freshly caught fish. Dante brings out a pack of marshmallow

“Who’s ready for s’mores?”  
“S’mores?” The kid never had one before. Head tilting in confusion.  
“Its cracker, chocolate and marshmallow toasted on the fire. Dante loves those as a kid.”  
“Of course! I am the master of s’mores, ya know?”

Nero can’t wait to try making one.  
He holds the stick with the ingredients ready and sits in between the adults on a log.  
Nice and cozy.  
Vergil and Dante also ready. Vergil gives Dante a look.  
“Ah right. Hold a sec.” Dante puts one hand hovering on the fire he made.  
The fire goes from big to more gentle level. Easy trick he ‘s been trying out with fire demon power.  
“That should work. Now your marshmallow won’t catch fire.”

They make s’mores and compete with each other whose is the perfectly toasted one. And all taste delicious.  
Nero LOVES it. So the two put him in charge to make some more.

“Go wild, captain s’more!”  
-  
Nero is so full from the good food.  
Boy has chocolate all over the sides of his mouth and Vergil wipes them off.  
Meanwhile, Dante brings out his guitar and plays a few tunes.  
His playing is a little rusty but he still got it.

The camp site is getting more chilly. Nero is wearing shorts and feels the draught.  
His father lets him sit on his lap, hands wrapping around the boy to keep him warm.  
Chilling and listening to the guitar.

Nero looks up to see the stars. The sky is so different from the city view.  
Vergil points out some constellation to Nero, like how Sparda used to.  
They are much easier to spot in the clear sky and dark land.

Nero counts the stars. “One , two.....”  
Till he yawns and eyes droopy.Vergil notices , “Wanna go to bed?”  
“Mmm yes, papa”  
“Ok, little devil.” He lays a kiss on Nero’s forehead and holds the boy towards the tent.

  
Dante cleans up the area and soon joins the two.  
Nero curls up against his dad and uncle.  
Having the sweetest dream.

-

End.


End file.
